A Sweet Orenji
by KaoriRiin
Summary: Hinata tertawa lepas melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat lucu. Tanpa sadari, onyx terus melihat perempuan itu dengan lembut. 'Cantik' 'Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan mengambil Hatimu. Kau adalah milikku'/ CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A SWEET ORENJI**

 **NARUTO HANYA MILIK OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASUKE PUNYA SAYA #PLAK#**

 **STORY KaoriRiin**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

Pagi hari di kota Tokyo. Seorang anak Gadis berusia 17 tahun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia melihat ke cermin apakah dirinya masih ada yang kurang apa tidak, mulai dari kemeja putih yang dibaluti blazer warna hitam dengan lambang tokyo senior high school di bagian dada kanannya,rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua serta kaos kaki hitam panjang

"Aah a-aku melupakan dasinya" ucap sang gadis tersebut sambil mengambil dasinya yang berada di meja belajarnya

"Kore de yosh" ucapnya dengan siap sambil melihat ke cermin

Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata telah siap dengan kelengkapan seragamnya,dia pun mengambil name tag dan memasangnya di sebelah dada kiri. Hari dia akan masuk sebagai murid tingkat akhir SMA yang berarti Hinata akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku perkuliahan.

"Nee chan ayo turun! Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan sarapannya" teriak Hanabi dari lantai 1.

"I-iya Hanabi!"

Hinata pun mengambil tas,hp androidnya,serta earphone yang selalu ia bawa. Dia melihat lagi ke cermin. Apakah rambut panjangnya harus di ikat apa tidak ya, karena Hinata tidak mau terlambat dia pun mengambil karet gelang dan di pakaikan di tangan. Untuk jaga-jaga saja supaya kalo keringetan bisa di ikat rambutnya.

~HINATA POV~

"Ohayou Tousan,Kaasan,Neji nii" sapaku saat memasuki ruang makan. Tousan ku hanya mengangguk sambil membaca korannya,Neji nii tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Ayo sayang dimakan sarapannya jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama mu" ucap kaasan dengan lembut.

"Ha'i"

Aku duduk di samping Neji nii,aku pun berdoa kepada kamisama sebelum memulai sarapanku. Setelah berdoa aku pun mulai memakan sarapanku dengan roti bakar berisi kacang yumm~. Setelah sarapan aku menuju ruang depan untuk memakai sepatu ku. Awalnya Neji nii menawarkan ku untuk berangkat bersama sebelum ia kekantor. Tetapi aku menolak ingin menaiki bus sekolah saja sendiri. Hanabi? Tentu saja dia berangkat bersama Neji-nii.

"Jaa ittekimasu!" Ucapku bersemangat sambil membawa kotak bento yang disiapkan oleh Kaasan

"Itterasai hinata chan kyouskete nee" ucap Kaasan ku

Aku pun berjalan menuju Halte bus sambil menikmati udara segar di pagi hari. Aku sengaja berangkat sangat pagi supaya bisa menikmati udara sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tak sampai 15 menit aku sudah sampai di halte bus menunggu bus sekolah. Aku melihat jam tanganku, ini sudah jam 6 dan tepat bus sekolah sudah datang. Aku duduk dibelakang pojok kanan, penumpang bus ini masih bisa dihitung jari karena ini masih sangat pagi. Aku melihat pemandangan di kaca sebelah kananku sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Ini tahun terakhirku di SMA. Semangat Hinata!" Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

~NORMAL POV~

Hinata pun sudah berada di sekolah,dia mengganti sepatunya dengan Uwabaki yang sudah di siapkan di sekolahnya. Tokyo senior high school adalah sekolah elit yang siswa-siswinya adalah orang-orang terpandang. Termasuk Hinata,Hyuuga corp adalah perusahaan otomotif tersukses dan terkaya kedua setelah uchiha corp. Ayahnya adalah CEO perusahaan tersebut dan Neji nii akan menggantikan sang ayah kelak. Tapi Hinata tidak mau manja dengan kekayaannya, dia hanya ingin hidup sederhana saja dengan berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan bus sekolah, dia tak suka mengumbar kekayaannya.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3,duduk paling depan pojok kanan adalah tempat favoritnya. Karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaraan di halaman belakang sekolah. Bosan mendatanginya,ia pun mencari novel yang berada di dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca.

"Sperti biasa kau selalu rajin datang pagi ya Hinata chan" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri didepan hinata . Hinata pun mengadah siapa lawan bicaranya

"N-naruto kun"

"Ohayou"

Hinata pun tersipu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat Hinata sejak masih sekolah dasar. Tetapi Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih dari sahabat sejak masuk SMA. Tak heran jika Naruto datang kekelasnya Hinata selalu tersipu dan gugup walaupun sudah bersama sejak kecil. Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Tumben Naruto-kun datang pagi-pagi juga"

"Hari pertama sekolah untuk apa aku melewatinya. Aku tidak mau tahun lalu duduk sendirian, aku pengen duduk denganmu"

Hinata blushing

"Lagipula aku lebih seneng duduk denganmu daripada duduk sendirian"

Hinata makin menunduk karena malu dan tidak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang makin merah padam karena ucapan frontalnya. Makin lama kelas makin rame dan sekolah sudah banyak murid-murid yang datang.

"HINATA CHAN!" teriak seorang perempuan yang dapat memecah suasana dikelas.

Perempuan itu adalah Ino yamanaka, perempuan yang suka bergosip,menyukai cowo-cowo ganteng tetapi dia sudah mempunyai pacar. Hinata kaget begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Yokatta, kita sekelas lagi yeayy"

"I-ino chan yokatta nee"

"Hee pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja"

"Kau ini Naruto begini lah cara menyapa eorang perempuan kalo tidak bertemu dengan teman lamanya"

"Kau saja yang lebay"

"Jangan berkata sembarangan yaa"

Beginilah jika Naruto dan Ino sudah bertemu, pastinya mereka akan beradu mulut. Hinata hanya tersenyum, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Saat sedang menikmati suasana. Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAA ITU PANGERAN KITA!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya pun melihat ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat Uchiha sasuke,sang pangeran es. Tubuhnya yang atletis,tinggi badan yang mencapai 180 cm,kulitnya yang berwarna putih,bibirnya yang kissable dan gak pernah tersenyum,dan rambutnya yang mencuat menambah kesan kerennya

"KYAA SASUKE KUN!" Teriak Ino

"Akhh kenapa setiap pagi harus ada kebisingan sperti ini" ucap seseorang wanita berambut pink

"Sakura chan" ucap Hinata

"Yoo Hinata...haah spertinya kita sekelas lagi dan kita sekelas lagi dengan si pangeran itu. Menyebalkan sekali" ucap sakura dengan jengkel saat menyebut si 'pangeran' itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Hinata hanya bingung,mengapa uchiha seperti dia harus dikagumi. Memang secara akademik dia mendapat nilai tertinggi. Tapi soal sikap Hinata menilainya dia yang paling buruk. Dia suka balapan liar,emosian,suka menindas bahkan menyuruh adek kelas yang tidak mempunyai urusan dengannya.

~SASUKE POV~

Sungguh aku tidak ada niatan untuk bersekolah jika kaasan tidak membangunkanku dengan menjungkir balikan sofa yang ku tiduri dengan nyaman. Membayangkan cewe-cewe beringas memanggil namaku 'shit!' Umpatku tanpa sadar sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Dengan memarkirkan asal mobilku,membawa tasku,keluar dari mobil lalu menguncinya dan menuju kelas. Dugaanku benar...

"KYAAA ITU PANGERAN KITA!"

'Sialan' ucapku dengan muka stoic plus sdikit jengkel

"SASUKE KUN!"

Aku menggeser pintu kelasku. Dan aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo sedang melihat kerumunan yang ada di belakangku. Mungkin saja kaget. Aku sdikit tersenyum saat melihat perempuan indigo itu. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati saat aku tau aku sekelas dengannya. Tapi ada perasaan panas saat sahabat pirangnya ada dibangku sebelahnya. Cih! Jadi mereka sekelas. Aku pun berjalan ke tempat duduk ku yang berada paling belakang pojok kanan. Yahh...aku berada di barisan tempat duduk persis sperti hyuuga itu. Aku paling belakang sedangkan Hyuuga itu paling depan. Aku sengaja duduk paling belakang agar aku bisa melihat rambut indahnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum dengan Sakura. Senyumnya sangat Manis. Tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum tipis dan sdikit menampakan deretan gigiku. Selama 2 tahun aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang, aku sekelas dengannya, setahun yang sangat bahagia bagiku.

~Normal POV~

"Mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian sampai kalian lulus nanti. Mohon kerjasama dari kalian. Jika kalian ingin mengikuti kelas saya ikutin peraturan saya. Jika tidak silahkan kalian keluar dari kelas ini dan pilih kelas lain" ucap sang wali kelas.

Tobirama Senju, guru sejarah yang paling tegas dan berwibawa sekarang menjadi wali kelas kelas XII-1 yang berarti adalah kelas Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada.

"Sekarang buka paket kalian BAB pertama mohon diperhatikan karena materi BAB ini sangat penting untuk ujian sekolah kalian" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Kelas Hinata adalah kelas dimana orang-orang disini berotak pintar. Murid-murid semuanya memperhatikan penjelasan dari Tobirama sensei, kecuali orang yang duduk paling belakang di pojok belakang. Uchiha Sasuke, matanya bukan memperhatikan penjelasan tetapi memperhatikan perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang serius menyatat apa yang di tulis Tobirama sensei. Dia terus membayangkan seandainya dia duduk di sebelah Hyuuga itu. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan waktu pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup,sampai ketemu 2 hari kedepan" ucap Tobirama sensei.

"Huuhh...aku tadi mengantuk" ucap Naruto sambil menguap

"Pelajaran membosankan" sambungnya

"Hihi kau tidak berubah sama skali Naruto kun, jika ada pelajaran MTK dan olahraga pasti kau sangat bersemangat" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk sini?" Ucap Ino yang duduk dibelakang Naruto

"Yang dibelakang jangan ikut campur obrolan kita. Spertinya kupingnya sangat peka sekali. Apa kuping dia di operasi Hinata chan?"

BLETAK! Ino menjitak kepala Naruto

"Jangan sembarangan bicara yaa! Salah kau sendiri yang duduk disini! Kenapa kau tidak tidur dengan si landak tidur itu?!" ucap Ino jengkel

"I-ittai yo! Aku hanya ingin duduk dengan Hinata chan! Lagipula kau tidak menolak kan Hinata chan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum

"Hei hinata jangan terlalu dekat dengam kuning jamban ini! Nnti kau ketularan bodohnya"

"Tck! Didunia ini tidak ada virus bodoh, Ino" ucap Naruto makin jengkel

"Hei-hei apa kalian bisa diam aku sedang membaca novel ini" ucap sakura yang berada di samping Ino sambil menunjukan novelnya.

"Maaf sakura kouhai aku mengganggumu, tapi sahabatmu memulainya duluan"

BLETAK! untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kena jitakan. Bukan dari Ino tetapi dari Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan kata 'kouhai' BAKA!"

Hinata tertawa lepas melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat lucu. Walaupun Hinata tidak biasa berbicara frontal sperti sahabat-sahabatnya tetapi membuat Hinata tertawa itu tidak masalah buat sahabatnya. Tanpa sadari, onyx terus melihat perempuan itu dengan lembut

'Cantik.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh

'Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan mengambil Hatimu. Kau adalah milikku'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Haloo readers, ini cerita pertama Riin dengan pair Sasuhina. Mungkin masih kurang menarik dan mainstream hehe. Tapi terimakasih yang sudah baca dan sudah mengkritik dan sarannya. Riin mohon minta kritik dan saran dari para senpai dan juga readers. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA

RIVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA DAN JANGAN FLAME YA!

Salam

KaoriR


	2. Chapter 2

**A SWEET ORENJI**

 **NARUTO HANYA MILIK OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASUKE PUNYA SAYA #PLAK#**

 **STORY KaoriRiin**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana2**

 **Romance,friendship,family,and drama**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

-Jam istirahat-

"Hinata kau ikut kami ke atap kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata

"A-aku ikut sakura chan,tapi aku harus ke kantin dulu,aku lupa membawa minuman"

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Naruto

"T-tidak usah Naruto kun,kau ikut yang lain saja"

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya Hinata chan" ucap Ino

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melihat teman-temannya keluar dari kelas. Sebelum ke kantin,Hinata menguncir rambut panjangnya yang sepunggung,mengambil cermin untuk melihat rambutnya apakah masih ada yang berantakan apa tidak. Sudah rapi,Hinata mengambil Hp androidnya beserta kotak bentonya kemudian keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan berbelok ke arah kanan,langkah Hinata terhenti saat sampai didepan kantin.

'Kenapa disini banyak sekali orang,apa karna ngantri? Parah skali' batin Hinata

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kaget seorang perempuan dengan temannya yang berada didepan Hinata.

"Adek kelas itu membuat masalah dengan sasuke kun" sambungnya lagi

'Uchiha?' Batin Hinata heran

"Iyaa. Konohamaru,kau kenal? Murid kelas 10-D adek kelas sudah membuat kekacauan" ucap temennya yang satu lagi

"Dia menyiram minumannya ke blazer sasuke kun" sambungnya

"Huuhh apa dia ingin cari mati dengan Sasuke-kun? Masuk skolah sudah cari masalah" ucap temennya dengan nada jengkel

'Hanya gara2 itu? Rasanya lebay skali' batin Hinata

Hinata harus segera mencari jalan untuk lewat,dia sudah tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini. Teman-teman Hinata sudah menunggu di atap dan perut Hinata sudah protes ingin minta diisi.

'Menyebalkan' umpat Hinata karena tidak menemukan jalan.

Mau gak mau, Hinata harus menerobos orang2 yang ada didepannya

"Pe-permi.."

"Uchiha itu datang,ayo kita kabur"

Sebagian orang pun mulai meninggalķan kantin dan sebagian orang meminggirkan langkahnya agar Uchiha itu bisa lewat termasuk Hinata yang meminggirkan langkahnya. Dan kebetulan saja uchiha itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu kantin dengan keadaan mood yang dibilang 'sangat buruk',membawa blazer yang basah dengan tangan kanannya. Saat menuju pintu kantin. Tak sengaja onyx bertemu dengan Hinata, uchiha itu memperlambat langkahnya agar bisa melihat Hinata. Hinata yang merasa dilihat oleh Sasuke langsung gelagapan

'Apa sasuke melihatku? Aku harus segera pergi dari sini' batin Hinata yang panik

Hinata pun langsung melangkah cepat kakinya agar melewati Uchiha. Tepat berada disamping Sasuke. Tiba-tiba...

SREET

'E-ehh..apa yang...'

~SASUKE POV~

"M-maafkan aku U-uchiha Senpai" ucap bocah ini dengan nada gemeteran

Aku hanya menatap tajam bocah ini. Ck! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan minumannya hingga dia menumpahkannya ke blazerku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku dingin

"Ko-konohamaru"

"Kau mau mencelakaiku? Kau gak tau kau berusuan dengan siapa hah?!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi

"M-maafkan aku s-senpai" jawabnya smakin gemeteran

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Cih! Aku dan bocah ini jadi tontonan gratis rupanya, aku hanya membuang nafas dengan kasar lalu menatap tajam bocah ini.

"Temui aku sepulang skolah. Atau..."

Aku membungkukan badanku dan mensejajarkan wajahku ke samping wajahnya aku melihat dia menutup matanya sangat erat. Aku menyeringai

"Atau kau akan tau akibat melanggat janji dengan uchiha" bisik ku

Dia makin ketakutan dan aku kembali dengan posisiku. Membuka blazerku yang basah,berbalik badan, dan berjalan keluar kantin. Benar-benar bocah membuat moodku kacau,sial! Saat aku berjalan menuju pintu kantin. Mataku melihat seseorang yang kukenal, memperlambat langkahku, dan moodku merasa lebih baik saat melihatnya.

'Hinata' batinku

Aku melihat dia gelagapan saat aku melihatnya, dia menyadarinya heh? Tapi tunggu...kenapa rambutnya diikat? aku tidak suka rambutnya diikat. Aku melihat dia berjalan cepat melewatiku. Saat dia berjalan tepat di sampingku, aku mulai meraih ikat rambutnya dan...

SREEET

Aku membuka ikat rambutnya sehingga rambutnya tergerai bebas. Aku merasakan rambut halusnya membelai lenganku.

~HINATA POV~

SREET

'E-ehh...apa yang...'

Aku kaget. Rambutku...ada yang membuka ikat rambutku. Aku mematung, siapa yang membuka ikat rambutku?siapa orang iseng yang sengaja membuka ikat rambutku?kumohon jangan sasuke. Aku terus berkata sperti itu didalam hati. Aku berbalik badan dan aku melihat matanya menatapku.

'Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kamisama tolong aku' aku menahan nangis sambil terus menatapnya.

'D-doushiyou...' aku harus bagaimana? Kamisama tolong aku, aku takut dengan Makhluk ini

~NORMAL POV~

Onyx yang datar menatap rembulan yang ketakutan. Hinata melihat sekitar,bnyak yang sedang memperhatikannya. Hinata menundukan kpalanya dan melihat rambutnya yang ada ditangan sang uchiha itu

"Apa Hyuuga itu kena masalah?"

"Spertinya anak itu akan kena masalah dengannya"

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke kita"

"Dasar sok cantik"

Itulah yang Hinata dengar bisikan murid-murid disekitarnya. Mata Hinata langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat mata Sasuke kemudian dia berlari cepat keluar dari Kantin. Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata menitikan airmatanya. Hinata terus berlari,dia lupa untuk membeli minum,sebenarnya bukan lupa tapi dia gak mau mendengar bisikan dari semua orang. Dia takut...iya,dia takut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata kemudian menatap ikat rambut milik Hinata.

"Bodoh" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kantin.

-diatap sekolah-

"Hinata lama skali, tinggal 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi" ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Naruto, lama skali dia beli minumnya" ucap Sakura sambil meminum jusnya

"Mungkin saja dikantin sangat ramai skali jadi harus mengantri" sambung Sakura

"Hoaaamm"

"Hei Shikamaru, aku sama skalu tidak berubah dengan kebiasaanmu. Ayolah kau juga harus makan" ucap Ino jengkel

"Daripada kau, malah berasyikan berduaan dengan Sai sedangkan disekitarmu bnyk teman-temanmu yang masih jomblo,mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru sambil membalikan badannya ke samping.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesel atas perkataan Shikamaru tadi sedangkan Sai yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum. Disinilah Mereka berkumpul, Sakura,Naruto,Ino,Sai,dan juga Shikamaru. Tentu saja Hinata juga ikut bergabung,tapi saat ini Hinata sedang tidak berada disini

'Kemana Hinata? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?' Batin Naruto khawatir sambil menatap bekalnya yang baru stengah.

-UKS-

"Hiks...hiks"

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo menangis diatas kasur sambil memeluk kakinya dan menumpukan kpalanya diatas lutut. Hatinya merasa sakit saat mendengar bisikan dari murid-murid dikantin dan dia juga sebel dengan Uchiha itu, kenapa dia sperti itu kpadanya. Apa yang salah dengan rambutnya.

"Hiks...andai saja aku punya keberanian" ucap Hinata sambil mengelap airmatanya.

Inilah Hinata,dia sangat mudah menangis. Dia melihat ke jendela dan menatap langit, mungkin untuk hari pertama Hinata lebih baik bolos sampai pulang,dia tidak mau bertemu dengan murid-murid yang lain. Apalagi dengan Uchiha itu. Hinata merebahkan badannya diatas kasur, untung saja Shizune Sensei sedang izin kerumah sakit untuk mengecek kandungannya kalau tidak dia akan diusir jika alasannya cuma 'gara-gara tidak mau bertemu uchiha'. Beberapa menit kemudian, mata Hinata merasa berat. Dia mulai menutup matanya, dia melupakan makanannya yang masih terbungkus rapi disamping kpalanya. Tak lama pun Hinata tertidur pulas.

~NARUTO POV~

TENG TONG TENG

Ini sudah bel masuk, tapi kenapa Hinata belum datang juga ke atap. Kenapa perasaanku tidak.

"Mungkin saja Hinata sudah dikelas, ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahuku

"Iyaa,ayo kita ke kelas" ucapku sambil berdiri

Aku berjalan bersama kawan-kawanku menuju kelas yang terletak dilantai 3. Aku,Sakura,Ino, dan Shikamaru berada dikelas A sedangkan Sai terpisah dikelas B.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sai-kun" ucap Ino saat berada dikelas 12-B kelas Sai berada

"Ayolah pig, ini cuma beda satu ruang doank" ucap Sakura bosan

Ino hanya merangkul Sai seakan2 tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sai. Sai hanya mengelus2 rambut Ino sambil tersenyum. Aku dengan cepat membuka pintu kelas dan menuju tempatku yang juga tempat Hinata juga. Tidak ada? Kmana dia? Apa masih Dikantin? Tak lama Kurenai Sensei pun Masuk. Mungkin saja dia masih dikantin. Tapi kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal yang lain. Tidak-tidak,jangan bernegatif thinking. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan masuk.

~NORMAL POV~

-16.30-

Hinata berlari cepat menuju kelasnya. Tentu saja dia berlari,ini sudah sore dan tentu saja sekolah sudah sepi sejam 30 menit yang lalu. Kalau saja penjaga skolah tidak membangunkannya,mungkin dia akan terkunci seharian dan ditemani makhluk halus. Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya,menuju tempat duduknya,membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia melihat bentonya yang masih penuh,mau gak mau dia harus memakannya makanannya dikamar nanti agar tidak ketauan kaasan. Segera Hinata membawa tasnya dan keluar dari gedung skolah.

"B-bagaimana ini, jam sgini keretannya sudah gak ada" keluh Hinata saat keluar dari gedung skolah menuju gerbang skolah.

Apa dia harus memanggil Naruto? Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermain futsal dengan teman-temannya

Ino? Mungkin kencan dengan Sai

Sakura? Mungkin sedang les biola

Hinata menggigit kukunya bingung. Neji nii? Mungkin bisa,segera dia mengambil hpnya yang berada disaku bajunya.

"B-batrenya abis. Haahh"

Hinata putus asa. Mau gak mau dia harus berjalan kaki menuju jalan raya agar bisa mencari taksi dengan mudah menyetopnya. Saat Hinata berbelok kiri, dia melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki. Tunggu? Itu kan seragam yang sama sperti Hinata, spertinya Hinata mengetahui segerombolan itu. Ada Inuzuka Kiba kelas 12-c, Sabaku Gaara kelas 12-b,Akasuna Sasori adik kelasnya kelas 11,dan...Uchiha Sasuke,Hinata membelalakan matanya. Dan disitu ada Konohamaru. Dia sedang bersujud didepan Sasuke. Hinata takut melewati jalan itu. Tapi dia harus kmana lagi slain jalan ini yang harus dia lewati.

'K-kamisama aku harus bagaimana ini' Hinata pun harus cepat mengumpat agar dirinya tidak kelihatan. Hinata pun mengumpat dibalik tembok dan merosotkan tubuhnya ditembok tersebut.

'Spertinya aku harus menunggu sampai mereka slesai' keluh Hinata sambil memegang dadanya

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

 **TO BE COUNTINUED**

Haiiii ketemu sama Riin lagii,sebelumnya terimakasih yang udah riview dan menunggu FF aneh nan abal ini hehe. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian juga hehe. Riin minta maaf baru bisa lanjutin FF ini karena beberapa kendala yang pertama Riin harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk kyk gunung,yang kedua Riin harus belajar mempersiapkan ujian-ujian karena Riin sudah kelas 3 SMA, yang ketiga Riin ngerjain FF ini dihp,dan kadang imajinasi Riin sudah hilang tiba-tiba. Insyallah Riin akan berusaha menyelesaikan Fic ini sebelum Riin bener-bener sibuk sama real life :(. Mohon maaf kalo chap kedua ini masih banyak yang typo,masih kaku bahasanya,dan ceritanya sdikit. untuk chapter selanjutnya, Riin akan berusaha memperbaiki dan berusaha memanjangkan ceritanya, mudah-mudahan readers tidak kecewa ya sama cerita Riin. Riview kalian sangat berharga dan TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!

SALAM CINTA

KaoriR


End file.
